


Flicker in the Corner of your Eye

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Marriage, or rather "thought to be cheating"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Aulea and Cor have a nice romantic walk in the garden, Regis gets told that Aulea might be cheating on him.Secret relationships are always such a bother.





	Flicker in the Corner of your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing. :)

“I don’t know why you think you can guard me from over there, Cor.” A corner of her lip twitched up into a slight smile. She turned her head to look at him. He stood in the shadowed alcove, arms tucked behind his back.

Doing his job, like he always was.

Cor’s eyes flashed with amusement, but his face didn’t move. “I can see the whole garden here, your Highness.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, do that from here.” She patted the stone bench she was sitting on. Aulea wanted him to stop lurking - ‘guarding’ - and to come over there. She wanted to spend time with her mate, damn it.

Although it sounded like an order, if Cor didn’t actually want to do it he wouldn’t move. But he walked towards her, a smile in the crease of his eyes and exasperation in the way he walked. The sunlight caused his eyes to twinkle, and his hair to turn a golden brown.

She was in love with her mate, she could easily admit that.

It was a fantastic day, the sun shining down warm upon her skin. The Citadel gardens were in full bloom, and the riot of colour around her was beautiful to look at. The grass rustled when her mate walked on it, and he sat down on the bench next to her.

His eyes caught hers, and she grinned at him. He rolled his eyes.

Aulea he wished that she could hug him, but she couldn’t. Not here, in public. Cor seemed to notice what her eyes were telling him, and he allowed a small smile. She sighed. If only things were less complicated.

Well, they would hug later, and she would bury her head in his neck and smell his omega scent - but for now, the smell of the beautiful flowers would have to do.

Yet she wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

 

“Your Majesty…” The council member hesitated. He had waited behind the rest, following Regis’ to his office. Regis stopped outside and turned to look at him when he stalled.

“Yes?” He honestly couldn’t think of anything this could about - nothing had happened that deserved that much worry from his council.

“Have you noticed that Princess Aulea has been spending a lot of time…. with the Immortal?”

Regis didn’t let himself show any surprise, any worry. If he had found out about Cor, he shouldn’t be given Regis’ reaction to prove it.

“Not particularly.” Regis said. Last week she had snuck into his flat to steal the food Cor baked. She brought some back for him, and grinned at him. Regis had an idea on what they were doing.

The man pursed his lip before grimacing. “Councillor Serlo and I are worried that she may be…. spending intimate time with Leonis.”

Regis paused completely. He frowned. “Excuse me?” _Intimate?_

The Councillor avoided his eyes. “We believe she may be having an affair with Leonis.”

Regis had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He grew stern again, and shook his head. “I do not believe that.”

“Your Majesty-” he started.

“No.” Regis denied him. “Princess Aulea would not do that, and Cor would not accept it if she tried. No, I am more likely to abdicate now, than them having an affair together.” He shook his head again slowly. “You are dismissed.”

The man bowed and walked away.

Yes, they must be careful around him and Serlo now, just in case they tried to find out more about the ‘affair’.

Regis walked into his office and shut the door behind him. He collapsed into his chair, burying his head in his hands and laughed. An affair. Of all the things.

Did this come about because Cor realised people didn’t know he was an omega and told them? It was likely - when they thought Cor was an alpha they said nothing. Even though he and Aulea were an alpha-alpha pairing, people didn’t see alpha-alpha pairings everywhere. If Cor was an alpha they wouldn’t have thought anything of Aulea and Cor being close - but if an omega spent too long near an alpha there was obviously an affair happening. Gods.

Aulea must have been the one to give them away. Astrals know he’s caught her checking Cor out.

An _affair._

He needed to stop laughing - this was serious.

....Did they also think Cor was cheating on his mates? It was public now, that Cor had mates and the Counsellors still though he was having an affair with _Aulea._

He needed to text the both of them. Regis huffed into his hands.


End file.
